AVOYAZA
by youcanleanonme
Summary: Seokmin seharusnya tahu rindu akan menjadi semenyakitkan ini. Jisoo tak harus berusaha menguji kesabarannya, karena Seokmin tak pernah memiliki batasan apapun untuk mencintainya -termasuk batasan kesabaran sekalipun-. (SEOKSOO/YAOI/BXB)
1. Chapter 1

**Attention**

 **Lee Seokmin - Hong Jisoo**

 **M | PWP | Romance**

 **-o0o-**

 **You can leave this page if you don't like this story**

 **Nara's**

* * *

Rupanya malam belum ingin menunjukkan arogansinya dengan meniupkan udara sedingin es yang membekukan tulang.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, akan tetapi Jisoo masih setia dengan segelas _choco frappe_ yang terus ia minum sepanjang perjalanan masuk apartemen hingga ke dalam _lift_. Minuman dengan es krim yang kini mulai mencair dan menciptakan titik-titik air di permukaan gelasnya itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tak butuh waktu dua menit hingga benar-benar habis dan terlempar begitu saja di tempat sampah luar _lift._ Tergesa, Jisoo menekan tombol menuju lantai tertinggi –lantai tiga puluh-. Menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu begitu lambat sembari terus menata degupan jantungnya yang berantakan.

Seminggu ini Jisoo menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan menginap di Jeju bersama teman-temannya. Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Woozi, dan juga Minghao. Mereka berenam telah membuat rencana ini beberapa bulan sebelumnya, dan baru terealisasikan kemarin karena padatnya jadwal dan beberapa _schedule_ kampus yang tak sinkron.

Ada satu orang yang amat sangat Jisoo rindukan selama ia berada di Jeju. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Yang mana ketika Jisoo tinggal pergi sengaja tak diberi kabar sama sekali, alhasil membuat lelaki itu kelimpungan dan terus menelepon teman-temannya –yang pada akhirnya berujung pada ratusan _missed call_ dan _mailbox_ -. Jisoo memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia ingin tahu seberapa serius Lee Seokmin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Setelah seminggu, Jisoo pun memantapkan hati untuk menetapkan pilihannya pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Seolah mengantisipasi sesuatu, Jisoo berjalan sembari mengusap-usap tangan. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu bernomor 3016. Mengisi _password_ dengan senyuman lebar –SeokSoo1830, begitu _password_ nya-. Pintu terbuka. Jisoo pun masuk dengan raut tak terbaca.

" _Good—_ "

"Jisoo! Kaukah itu?"

Itu suara Seokmin –yang menggelegar-. Jisoo tertawa melihat Seokmin yang muncul dari dapur dengan panci ramen dan apron, dan menatapnya dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Matanya melebar di balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jisoo!"

Tergopoh-gopoh Seokmin menghambur ke arah Jisoo setelah meletakkan panci ramennya di meja sembarangan. Ia memeluk Jisoo erat-erat, menghujani kekasihnya dengan ciuman-ciuman tak terbendung. Merapalkan kalimat-kalimat kerinduan bagaikan mantra.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk mengangkat tubuh ringan Jisoo ke udara.

"Banyak hal yang akan kutanyakan padamu, tapi—oh Jisoo! Aku merindukanmu hingga nyaris mati merasakannya!"

Jisoo tertawa di gendongan Seokmin. Refleks ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang ramping Seokmin. Tangan melingkar sempurna di lehernya.

"Boleh. Satu ciuman untuk satu jawaban. _Deal_?"

Seokmin mengerang dalam hati. _Kekasihnya ini, benar-benar..._

"Baiklah. Satu, mengapa tak menghubungiku selama seminggu? Kau benar-benar tega melakukannya."

"Seokmin, aku tak banyak memegang ponsel disana. Lagipula, sinyal di Jeju begitu sulit. Aku bahkan tak bisa menelepon Jeonghan meski kami hanya berpisah sepanjang dua meter."

Jisoo tak berbohong mengenai hal ini. Jadi ia memang tak sekadar menguji kesetiaan Seokmin padanya.

"Tapi yang lain mengangkat bila aku menelepon."

"Aku sudah menjawab. Mana ciumanku?"

Seokmin menggelengkan kepala, bingung bercampur takjub. Jisoo sangat manja bila sedang bersamanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak ingat perbedaan umur antara mereka.

Dengan pelan namun penuh perasaan, Seokmin mendongakkan kepala dan mencium bibir Jisoo.

Ia masih menggendong Jisoo, ingat itu.

"Yaaay, terima kasih! Meski kau menelepon mereka, tetap saja teleponnya putus-putus, bukan?"

"Hm, iya, sih."

"Nah, aku memang tak sedang berbohong, Seokmin. _So_ , ada pertanyaan lain?"

Seokmin tahu Jisoo melakukan hal itu agar ia terus bertanya dan pada akhirnya memberi ciuman untuk kekasihnya. _Cara yang bagus,_ pikirnya. Ah, tapi Seokmin tak keberatan melakukannya. Seminggu tanpa mencium Jisoo sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi. Ia bukannya berlebihan, tapi itu benar terjadi. Sekali saja mencium Jisoo dalam sehari, dapat membuat perasaan Seokmin menjadi lebih tenang.

 _Knowing how the hormones work, dude._

"Hm, itu saja pertanyaanku."

Jisoo lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki pertanyaan lain? Ayolah, kau bisa menciumku nanti."

Seokmin kembali tertawa. Bibirnya terangkat sempurna ke atas.

"Jisoo, aku sedikit lelah menggendongmu seperti ini. Lagipula, aku hampir melupakan ramen yang baru matang. Kau sudah makan? Mau makan bersamaku? Kita bisa melanjutkan permainan ini nanti."

"Ini bukan permainan, Seokmin. Uh." Jisoo menggerutu. "Aku kan, hanya,"

"Hanya apa?"

Wajah Jisoo memerah sempurna. Ia segera turun dari gendongan Seokmin, lalu buru-buru menghindar dari lelaki itu.

"Hanya, hanya saja aku ingin kau menciumku lebih lama lagi. Uh, _cheesy_ sekali, sih? Kalau begitu, aku mau makan saja. Hey, Seokmin! Apa yang kau—"

Belum sempat Jisoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seokmin lebih dulu menangkup pipi Jisoo dan menghujani kekasihnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Jisoo refleks memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Seokmin. Ia selalu menyukai sensasi ciuman Seokmin yang memabukkan. Hanya tautan bibir yang tenang, tak bernafsu apalagi hingga melukai. Sapuan yang lembut di kedua sisi bibirnya selalu membuat Jisoo merasa nyaman. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik sebelum Seokmin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jisoo dan membuat pipi lelaki itu merona sempurna.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, Jisoo. Aku akan langsung memberikannya padamu."

Pipi Jisoo semakin memerah. Mengalihkan kecanggungannya, ia malah menunjuk ramen di atas meja yang mulai tampak tak menggairahkan untuk dinikmati.

"Seokmin, ramennya mulai dingin. Ayo makan, aku lapar."

* * *

.

.

.

1\. Ini serius pwp kok qq, dd gak bohong

2\. Tapi bagian enaqnya di chap mendatang yha

3\. Ya udah tunggu aja lah ya sambil coret-coret di review. Mengumpat juga boleh *eh

4\. Nulis ini modal ngebut doang. Backsoundnya Crazy in Love by Beyonce. Lagu buat ost ff naena nih. Cocok gaiseu. Silakan dicoba

5\. Ini kupersembahkan untuk seluruh SeokSoo shipper, especially qq **fan9irlssi** yang mo bagi-bagi freebies di DE besok (fyi aku followers kaka di twitter yah huahaha silakan mencari siapa daku)

6\. Jisoo enakan jadi tsundere/manja/cringe sih?

7\. Preview Seokmin di DE Chile kemarin ganteng-ganteng bodo amat ah dd lelah memuja ketampanannya ya gusti nu agung

8\. Yodahlah review aja biar cepet update HUEHEHEHE

9\. Bagian naenanya besok mau yang kek mana nih? Main kasar atau halus? ;_;

10\. Yang merasa buat ff Seoksoo (bejat) berjudul **Nerd** itu tolong segera dilanjut ya. keburu DE di JKT nanti ujung-ujungnya aku kawinin Seoksoo di panggung-_-

11\. Aku juga ada drabble Junhao. Cek aja yaw. Buat yang suka, boleh juga dong reviewnya?;)

Udah ah. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Seokmin - Hong Jisoo**

 **M | PWP | Romance**

 **-o0o-**

 **You can leave this page if you don't like this story**

 **Nara's**

* * *

" _Kau bersumpah belum pernah melakukannya, Jisoo?"_

" _Oh, Tuhan! Aku bahkan selalu melakukannya dengan Hansol. Kami tak pernah bosan mencoba berbagai gaya baru."_

" _Kupikir hanya aku dan Soonyoung yang stuck di sisi monoton seperti itu. Ternyata Jisoo jauh lebih buruk dariku..."_

" _Junhui gege saja tak pernah berhenti bermain."_

" _Lain kali kusuruh Mingyu menemui Seokmin. Kekasihmu itu butuh banyak ilmu darinya."_

Jisoo menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari menutupi telinganya. _Tidak!_ Ia pulang dari Jeju bukan untuk mendapat olokan dari teman-temannya karena—

hanya karena ia bercinta dengan amat sangat biasa.

 _A d u h._

Ya, ya memang benar Jisoo pernah bercinta dengan Seokmin –'pernah' dan 'sering' menunjukkan perbedaan kuantitas yang sangat mencolok-. Ya, itupun jika Seokmin kelepasan setelah menciumnya sebelum tidur. Dan hal itu mereka lakukan dalam jangka waktu sebentar –keburu mengantuk, alibi keduanya-.

 _That's all._

Maksudnya, Jisoo dan Seokmin menjalani hubungan secara biasa. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka mencoba hal-hal 'ekstrim' yang sering menjadi bahan obrolan teman-temannya.

" _Jisoo, bercinta seperti itu sangat kuno. Kau harus mencoba hal baru."_

" _Hal seperti itu lumrah dilakukan pasangan untuk menjaga hubungan mereka. Agar tak cepat bosan sehingga diam-diam bermain dengan orang lain."_

" _Eung, maaf Jisoo, tapi apa kau pernah membaca kamasutra sebelumnya?"_

" _Junhui gege punya satu. Terkadang kami berdua memilih gaya apa yang ingin dilakukan."_

" _Koleksi DVD Mingyu mungkin bisa membantumu dan Seokmin."_

Jisoo memijit kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Tak mau memikirkan perkataan mereka lebih jauh dan memilih untuk melepas penat di balkon.

Angin malam yang dingin ditambah keadaan sekelilingnya yang sepi membuat pikiran Jisoo kembali menerawang. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar mengembuskan napas berulang kali.

Ia mengenal Seokmin sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Meskipun lebih muda darinya, akan tetapi Seokmin berkali lipat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Teman-temannya bilang –terutama Seungkwan-, Seokmin yang hiperaktif amat cocok dengannya yang lembut. Beberapa orang yang baru mengenal mereka bahkan selalu berkata bahwa Seokminlah yang jauh lebih tua –dari segi usia- dibandingkan Jisoo.

Mereka pun berkencan berkat bantuan Seungkwan dan Minghao. Kedua orang itu mengatakan Seokmin telah lama menyukainya namun tak memiliki keberanian barang seujung kuku pun untuk mengutarakannya secara langsung. Dengan rencana picisan persis dalam drama-drama melankolis, Seungkwan dan Minghao memberikan surat kaleng kepada Jisoo dan Seokmin dengan perintah menemui satu sama lain di halaman belakang sekolah, seolah-olah Jisoo benar-benar menerima surat itu dari Seokmin, begitu pula sebaliknya, sehingga bertemulah keduanya dengan kecanggungan luar biasa.

" _Hm, ada apa, Jisoo sunbae?"_

" _Bukankah seharusnya aku bertanya itu padamu?"_

" _Tapi, ini—" Seokmin menunjukkan surat beramplop biru dengan namanya yang tercetak jelas di bagian depan pada Jisoo._

" _Minghao bilang ini darimu."_

" _Aku, aku juga mendapatkan ini dari Seungkwan." Giliran Jisoo yang mematung sembari menunjukkan surat beramplop merah muda ke hadapan Seokmin._

" _Benarkah? Engg, kupikir kita sedang dikerjai."_

" _Kupikir juga begitu."_

Namun tak disangka, kecanggungan itu malah membawa keberanian Seokmin untuk mengungkapkan semuanya dengan gamblang di hadapan Jisoo. Tentang rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam, kegugupannya untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, sehingga Seokmin hanya mengikuti Jisoo seperti seorang _stalker_.

"Udaranya dingin. Mengapa malah pergi kesini?" Seokmin tiba-tiba mengambil duduk di sebelah Jisoo. Ia menggosok telapak tangannya, kemudian menangkup pipi Jisoo.

"Pipimu dingin."

Jisoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia merapatkan diri pada Seokmin, lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam pundak kekasihnya.

" _I miss you._ "

Seokmin bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa kali Jisoo mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Ia terus mengucapkan _I miss you_ seolah tak ada hal lain yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Setelah itu, Jisoo lantas memeluknya dengan erat.

" _I miss you too._ "

"Seokmin, _I miss you_."

Seokmin menciumi rambut merah Jisoo. Melihat kekasihnya yang manja seperti ini, jelas saja orang-orang mengira Jisoo lebih muda darinya.

"Apa kau tak lelah mengatakannya sepanjang waktu?"

Jisoo menggeleng. Ia tertawa beberapa detik.

"Seokmin, apa selama kita berkencan, aku sangat kekanakan?"

"Ya, kau memang sangat kekanakan." Seokmin menjawab cepat.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai~ Maksudku, apa kau tak menyukai sifat kekanakanku ini? Aku sadar sangat manja padamu, sering meminta untuk _cuddling_ , tak bisa tidur bila tak memelukmu, dan sebagainya. Apa kau bosan dengan semua itu, Seokmin?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Eung, karena kupikir, teman-temanku tak ada yang sepertiku."

Seokmin tertawa menatap ekspresi Jisoo yang begitu lucu. Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak membenci itu. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku menerima semua sifatmu, kebaikan dan juga keburukanmu. Kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan sifatmu yang sangat manja, kekanakan, suka mengeluh, cerewet. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana membuatmu nyaman dan tetap bertahan denganku."

Jisoo merasa dirinya tengah berada di lautan penonton dimana Seokmin dengan percaya diri membuka acara dengan menyampaikan pidato _silly_ nya. Sedetik setelah mengakhiri pidatonya, semua mata dalam ruangan itu sontak menatap ke arahnya, menjatuhkan pandangan penuh kekaguman dan juga iri luar biasa.

"Terima kasih karena mencintaiku, Seokmin."

"Terima kasih juga karena selalu ada untukku, Jisoo."

Jisoo kembali meleleh begitu Seokmin merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Seokmin menyandarkan kepala Jisoo di dadanya dan menepuk-nepuk rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka warna rambutmu saat ini." Sembari menghirup bau shampo yang menguar dari rambut Jisoo.

"Kau mengganti shampomu, sayang?"

Jisoo mengangguk. " _Chamomile,_ apa kau suka?"

"Suka, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka aroma _strawberry_ kemarin. Lebih lembut dan tahan lama."

Jisoo meringis dalam hati. Ia tak mungkin dengan gamblang mengatakan pada Seokmin bahwa Wonwoo menyarankan untuk mengganti shamponya dengan aroma c _hamomile_ , hanya karena dapat memikat lelaki.

 _Uh, lagi-lagi ia sebal harus mengingat obrolan itu!_

"Hmm, kalau begitu besok aku akan mengganti shampoku."

"Mengapa? Aku hanya mengatakan lebih menyukai shampo aroma _strawberry_ , bukan berarti kau harus menggantinya." Seokmin terkekeh. Ia kembali menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut Jisoo.

"Kupikir aku mulai menyukai _chamomile_."

" _Katanya, aroma chamomile ini dapat memikat lelaki. Jika kau menggunakan shampo atau parfum chamomile, orang-orang akan langsung mendekatimu. Aromanya benar-benar menggoda, Jisoo!"_

" _Jika di cerita-cerita, mirip seperti aroma heat omega yang katanya membuat para alpha dan beta tak tahan untuk segera menandainya."_

" _Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerifa fiktif, Seungkwan."_

Jisoo sebelumnya tak yakin dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Akan tetapi begitu melihat respon Seokmin, Jisoo percaya jika _chamomile_ memang dapat memikat lelaki.

 _Hm, apa aku harus terang-terangan mengajak Seokmin bercinta?_

 _Tapi, tapi aku malu! Kami selalu melakukannya dengan tak sengaja. Jika aku mengajaknya, Seokmin pasti berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak._

"Seokmin, mau bermain ya dan tidak?" di tengah kebimbangannya, Jisoo malah melemparkan pertanyaan konyol pada Seokmin.

Ya dan tidak adalah permainan yang sering mereka mainkan. Dulu. Ketika mereka baru resmi berkencan dan tak memiliki ide untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Permainannya sendiri amat sederhana. Jisoo hanya akan melemparkan pertanyaan yang akan dijawab ya dan tidak oleh Seokmin. Memang benar-benar kekanakan. Akan tetapi meskipun terdengar konyol dan tak berguna, melalui permainan inilah Jisoo jadi banyak tahu kepribadian Seokmin.

"Boleh. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi pertanyaan dulu. Hm, apa Junhui jauh lebih tampan dariku?"

Junhui adalah kekasih Minghao yang sekarang sedang menggeluti bisnis properti bersama Seokmin.

Jisoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Apa aku bertambah tinggi?"

"Ya. Setidaknya dua senti."

"Ah, kalau tinggiku nanti sama denganmu, orang-orang akan mengira kau _hyungku_ , Seokmin."

Seokmin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Giliranku ya. Apa kemarin bibi Min sempat marah karena aku meninggalkan sepatu di depan pintu kamarnya?"

"Ya, dia sebal karena waktu itu dia baru saja selesai mengepel lantai."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya bahkan lebih konyol dan hanya membuat perut Jisoo sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Seokmin bertanya apakah ia cocok memakai _choker_ –yang langsung dihadiahi komentar pedas dan gelengan kuat dari Jisoo-, apakah Jisoo berat ketika digendong, apakah Seokmin pernah memakai celana Jisoo ke kampus. Bahkan pertanyaan seperti 'Apakah dewa Zeus akan marah bila melihat ketampanan Seokmin?' juga terlontar penuh kepercayaan dari bibir Seokmin.

"Giliranmu, Jisoo."

"Ungg, aku bingung harus bertanya apa."

"Tanyakan apa saja, termasuk berapa tinggi balkon ini dengan lantai dasar."

Jisoo memutar matanya, berpikir. Meskipun aneh dan konyol, permainan ini sangat mengasyikkan. Mereka akan melempar pertanyaan tanpa sadar bahwa malam telah semakin larut.

" _Ssst, sudah, jangan kau pikirkan obrolan tadi. Mereka hanya bercanda. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana selera humor mereka."_

" _Tapi kau juga ikut meledekku, Jeonghan."_

" _Yaa, itu karena aku memang terkejut. Kupikir kalian yang paling mengerti tentang hal ini dibandingkan kami."_

Terkutuklah ingatannya yang terus menampilkan potongan percakapan-percakapan itu.

"Hm," Jisoo menatap Seokmin beberapa saat. Ragu. Mendadak bibirnya bergetar sehingga ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Ya?"

"Hm, Seokmin. Apa—apakah kau mau, engg, bercinta denganku?"

Hening berlalu begitu lama. Jisoo merasa pipinya merah luar biasa. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir kuat. Benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Seokmin.

 _You have no idea for that silly question, Hong Jisoo! Bersiaplah terkubur dalam-dalam bersama rasa malumu!_

Tak disangka, bukannya marah, Seokmin malah mengangkat dagu Jisoo. Menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menatapnya selagi bibirnya tersenyum begitu manis. Jisoo menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ma—maafkan—"

"Ya, aku mau."

Jisoo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu Seokmin lebih dulu mencium bibirnya, menyesap bibir bawahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya. Jisoo kontan memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan tangan di leher Seokmin. Menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dan menikmati ciuman itu layaknya candu.

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu Jisoo merasakan tangan Seokmin menangkup pipinya. Lelaki itu mengucapkan satu kalimat bagaikan mantra sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Jisoo.

"Ayo bercinta, Jisoo."

* * *

.

.

.

1\. Ini no edit haha. Maaf kalau typo, maaf fluffnya kurang nendang dan terkesan buru-buru dicut. Untuk team #JisooManja, selamat menikmati! Ehehe. Actually aku suka Jisoo yang manja begini ehehe. Lucu banget, apalagi kalo udah nemu foto-foto dia pakai bando itu... yalord... aku... nyerah... deh... jadi... cewek :"

2\. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga suka #RudeJisoo! T.T Jadi yang minta rudejisoo disini, aku belum bisa bikin. Karena dari awal konsep kasar ff ini Jisoonya emang muanja puol. Mungkin ke depannya aku juga buat ff dengan chara Jisoo yang sedikit cringe judes begitu. Aaaaay mohon dukungannya ya yorobun

3\. Cek ff sebelah, Junhao juga update. Aku update mereka berdua barengan, nanti kalau ini udah end kusambung lagi sama ff lain. Disini adakah yang Verkwan shipper? Kalau ada, lebih suka chara Seungkwan yang gimana sih? Cerewet kaya aslinya atau tsundere? :'

4\. Emot ' ~ ' di bagian percakapan Jisoo itu ngefeel gak, sih? :' itu sengaja kukasih biar pada bayangin gemesjisoo pas dia bilang gitu. "Aku belum selesaaaaiiiiii." Sambil poutin bibir huehehehe

5\. Jangan lupa review ;)

6\. Panggil Nara aja ya jangan thor hehe :' aku 97L jadi jangan sungkan panggil nama kalau seumuran \m/

7\. Hayuuuu meet up di DE besok. Aku di Green A hehe \m/


End file.
